BANG ( a FANG x Lord Bison story)
by Nico Franky204
Summary: F.A.N.G's gonna be punish for a mistake he made.


F.A.N.G suddenly stood up as he heard the door opening violently. entered the room, looking really upset, as he was gritting one's teeth.  
"- Is something wrong Lord Bison ? - asked the black haired man, not very sure about his boss' reaction.

No – he said in a dry tone -The Plan isn't working as we conclued. I don't care about the men, but it will be a great loss of time and money. And you know how precious is Time.

Oh yes I know Lord Bison. Is this my fault ? Did I failed giving the orders, if I am, I'm truly, sincerely sorry Lord Bison. - replied the Second in command, bowing to avoid the lord's eyes.

Maybe it's your fault, maybe it's not...- he answered looking at the window, crossing his arms – but you're the only one here at this right moment so... - he turned to face him, a big wicked smile on his face – you're gonna pay for all of this... "

The hatred man gasped and bend even more.  
"- Of course Lord Bison, you're-"

suddenly took him by the neck and lift him, looking at him angrily.  
"- Do not disrespect me, look at me when you're talking!  
\- You're, you're right, I put you into troubles and I accept your judgment."  
F.A.N.G doesn't use to be someone afraid of , it's him who scares people. But he always feared Lord Bison. He his so powerful, he's nothing next to his Lord. Lord Bison is fiendish, and could crush anybody. Just the fact to look at him in the eyes made him shiver, that's why he always bend while talking at him. Usually Lord Bison accept it, understanding a form of respect from F.A.N.G, but this time he took the action as a negative thing, and it made him really angry. .G started to sweat as his boss' look was more and more dreadful.  
Suddenly a big smile appeared on 's face, and it made F.A.N.G really afraid, his hands were starting shaking. suddenly started laughing.  
"- Actually I have a far more better idea... "- as he laughed louder, he knocked F.A.N.G off.

The Second in command slowly opened his eyes. His head wasn't hurting as much as he thought it would be. He tried to stood up but quickly noticed he was tied up to a sort of stake. He wasn't understanding what was going on, the place didn't looked like Shadaloo's cells. The room was much cleaner and a red light was filling the place. Suddenly the sound of keys could be heard. The heavy door opened slowly and Lord Bison entered.  
"-I'm glad you came to one's sense. - he said locking the door. - You may wondering why you're tied up in this strange room...- he smiled kneeling in front of him to be at the same eyes level as him- well... if I remember well, when we met you told me you'll do everything for me, don't you... ?

Yes Lord Bison. - he answered trying to hide the fact he was worried.  
\- Well look, it has been a shitty day... - the smile was rising to his ears – a horny day... - he said sliding his fingers on the man on his orders' cheek "

F.A.N.G was a bit thunderstrucked by the words he just heard, he was shivering under the touch of his superior.

"- I'll do everything you want me to do Lord Bison – he finally said after a large silent breathe.  
\- That's exactly what I wanted to hear – he whispered into his ear"  
The impressive man started to slide his fingers down his prisonner's neck, then his torso. F.A.N.G was shivering under the touch, but let be frank, ever if he founded Lord Bison nearly eerie, he was damn god attractive. It happened he dreamt of him, and as soon as he would woke up, he would go drink two glasses of milk, telling to himself that he was suck an idiot to ever think about this. He knows deep inside him that he's just Lord Bison slave, ever if during all this time, he always treated him with some respect. F.A.N.G took back his spirits as he realized that Lord Bison had untied his kenpo, and that he was kissing his neck, stroking his thin chest. He must have been blushing.  
"- Do everything you want to me Lord Bison, I am yours..."  
\- Then, I'd like you to blow me first – he smiled unbelting his trousers."  
F.A.N.G has never been confronted to a cock before, and surely he won't have imagine it would have been this big. But after all, deep inside his mind he know he has always wanted that, so he started to suck Lord Bison's dick with application. He didn't wanted Lord Bison to be disappointed in him. were following his goings and comings, as it implied him to suck harder, and deeper. After a few moans, Lord Bison finally came and F.A.N.G was able to know the taste of cum, and he didn't have been disppointed.  
"-Good job F.A.N.G... - he grinned taking his detainee's chin – you may be warm up now... you should take everything off... - he said undressing violently the tied man.  
F.A.N.G was excited and he couldn't hide it. Lord Bison large's smile appeared on his face when he saw it.  
-Would you turn round please – he wispered, biting his ear.  
-Sure Lord Bison, anything you want. - he said swishing."  
The black haired man turned round, he was now facing the red wall. He jumped when Lord Bison slapped his butt, raped out a little moan of surprise. But he let escape a bigger moan when his jailer started entering. At first he was feeling pain, Lord Bison's dick was really big, but the pain was quickly replace by pleasure, as Lord Bison was starting his comings and goings, at first slowly, but he was getting faster, deeper and more violent. F.A.N.G was moaning louder and louder, but it wasn't because it hurts, it was moaning of satisfaction. It felt good. Having Lord Bison inside felt good. As if anal sex wasn't a thing, he started slapping him, on the ass, on the back, or even pulled his F.A.N.G was accepting all of this, in any case he didn't had the choice.

One hour later, maybe less, maybe more; F.A.N.G wasn't sure, he lost the sense of time, Lord Bison was satisfied. F.A.N.G's body was all covered by Lord Bison's fingers prints, and maybe he will have some bruises tomorrow. Actually he really hit hard, but it was not important, he liked it. Oh yes he liked it. Was he crazy, was it right ? F.A.N.G didn't care, he had a great time.

"- I think you paid for your mistake... - said Lord Bison smiling – I hope you'll make more...-he whispered, kissing him."

Then he left, as F.A.N.G sighed.


End file.
